Caged
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Zuko finds out love can grow from anything, even a cage. Zucest. Rated M. Twist at the end.


Okay this is the only warning. This story has incest, if you don't like it don't read. No flames, because I will say something back. Now on to the story.

* * *

He hated her at first for keeping him locked up like some animal.

"_Azula let me out!" he said. _

_She said nothing to him and he hated her more. He watched her walking around, acting like she didn't see him. Not listening to him as he rocked his cage and fought for nothing. He had been placed in a large cage in her room. He had tried to get out, but nothing worked. It had no locks on it, that he could find and his fire bending didn't work because of a nerve pinching locks on both writs. _

"_Let me out!" he screamed. _

_But nothing happened, she just walked out the room and left him to his own anger. He watched the door close and knew it would be all day until she got back. So he would be alone again. _

Then he went in to depression.

_Azula looked at her brother as he sat in his cage. He had been quiet the last few weeks, not even trying to get her to let him out his cage. He just sulked around his cage and watched her. It really was a sight to see, with him so unagitated. _

_She got up and walked over to his cage, his eyes fell on her leaning on the bars, "Zuzu whats wrong?"_

_He looked up to see her face with something like a pout on it. She looked sad, but he knew she wasn't. She couldn't be, she had everything she wanted. That five pointed crown on her head and more, while he had nothing. He looked down and sighed, "Nothing Fire Lord Azula,"_

_She smiled at him, loving the way he said Fire Lord, "Okay Zuzu,"_

Next he watched her and she seemed to enjoy it.

_His eyes roamed over ivory skin and firm muscle, she was getting dressed in front of him. Zuko had seen her get dressed many times, sometimes with servants other times alone. It was all she did in the room besides sleep and mess with him._

"_Zuzu should I wear black or red?" she asked him. He looked at the two sets of robes she was holding, they were the same, but one was black and gold, the other red and gold. _

"_The red," he said. He watched her put it on sad to see the flesh gone and her skin covered. _

"_Thanks. I think you should get a reward," she said. _

_He looked at her to see a smile on her face. Zuko sighed, "Are you going to let me out?"_

"_Yes, but only so you can have a bath and get new clothing. Keep acting like a good little boy and the treats will keep coming," she replied. Then she walked out and left him alone again. _

In time he found out he they were changing.

_He was still in a cage, but it had been upgraded. It was no longer empty, now it had a bath tub and a push bed in it. It was a upgrade from days in filth and sleeping on the floor. He looked up from the edge of the tub and saw her watching him. She did it every day for a few minutes. He guessed it was because of how much they had changed since he was first put in his cage four years ago. _

_She looked different to him, but he couldn't pen point what it was. Sure she was taller, but she was still lean. Her features were sharper, but soft and woman like. He could say she looked just like there mother because she did. She looked like there dad too, but now only when she was mad. _

_He moved and sat in the water, the heat felt good on his wrist. He looked up to see she was gone and new clothing had been placed next to cage. Just farer away from him to reach and put on. _

Treats were the high point of his life.

_He looked around the room for the first time outside his cage. She had told him if he was good and didn't try to run she would let him out his cage and she did just that. He had been let out of his cage and allowed to walk around the room. _

"_So Zuzu are you enjoying your new freedom?" she said from her spot on her bed. _

_He looked at her and smiled, "Yes,"_

_Any person would be happy to get out a cage, freedom even if small was wanted. He looked at her and then walked over to her bed. His eyes never leaving her form as she lounged. When he reached the edge she sat up and looked at him, "Sit down Zuzu,"_

_He looked at the bed, it's silk sheets different from his cotton ones. His hand reached out and rubbed it, feeling the texture on his fingers. Then he sat down, cool silk touching his skin for the first time in years. A feeling of heat rushed over him, "Thank you Azula,"_

_The Fire Lord sat up and moved next to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and sighed, "Your welcome Zuzu,"_

Treats were thrown aside and arousal was what he found.

_He watched her undress everyday, it was the only carnal pleasure in his life. He would watch skin being exposed to his viewing pleasure. His hands skimmed over his own skin and found the flesh he wanted. His own arousal in his hand stroking up and down at the joy in seeing her nude. Never naked, she was too beautiful for nakedness. _

_He let out a low moan and knew she heard it. He had been pleasing him self to her for months now and she knew. Zuko had even did it while she watched him, it didn't matter. Currently he was sitting in a chair in her room, outside his cage. He had been good and had got let out. His body leaned back in the chair relaxing as he enjoyed himself. His eyes closed as he got close to peak, but opened them quick at the sound of her voice._

"_Zuzu want help?" she said. _

_He couldn't help him self as a warm hand moved his and warped around his member. Pleasure shot to his loins as he came hard with a grunt. It all felt too good to him. Her hand was so warm and her skin __was so soft, it engulfed him_.

Ecstasy was the only word he could think of.

_She was on top of him and it felt so good. Like silk warped around him and she was so tight, but not a virgin. It disturbed him at first making him wonder who had bedded his sister. She was she devil and would only want the best, but he knew she had a harem and spent time there. She had told him after he kept asking where she been, since she had not slept in her own bed in weeks._

"_Zuzu," he heard her say. Her voice was low and breathy as she rode him. Her hips perfectly placed for both their pleasure. He put a hand on her waist and pulled her harder to him. Pushing deep into her until he felt he was being brunet and until his own pleasure hit a high. _

_Soon cries bounced off the walls and her skin was heated to the point of burning. But he keeping thrusting into her, making sure she cried out and kept coming. It was the only way to make sure she was happy. When it was over he had burn marks and she was draped over him in fulfillment._

But change came and he was broken again.

_He looked up to see guards come in the room and open his cage. He tried to back up and keep them away, but he couldn't. His hands were placed behind his back and he was locked in chains. _

"_Zuzu you will be going to see father," she said to him. _

_He couldn't believe it, six years with his sister and now he was being taken away. He felt his body being picked up and lead over to his sister. Her eyes and crown shined the same color as she watched him, "Zuzu I told him to treat you kindly and not to hurt you, but...well you know father. He is sending me a prisoner to take care of and he wants you. I tired to reason, but he said no. I hope he takes care of you," _

_He listened to her with tears in his eyes. She sounded sad and he hoped she being truthful. He had spent so much time with her, he grew to love her again. Despite her being Fire Lord and trapping him like animal. He had grown to love her in many ways, but he knew he could never love his father. The man was a evil spirit and would never treat him kindly. He looked at her, "Good bye Azula,"_

_She leaned in and hugged his body, "Good bye Zuzu,"_

_He was pulled away, but as he was walked out he saw his sister's new prisoner being brought in. He couldn't believe his eyes and couldn't speak. She was still alive and she was going to stay with his sister. He thrashed in his chains, trying to get her attention, until a guard hit him in the head knocking him out._

She was **ALIVE**.

Azula looked at her new prisoner as she was put in the cage. The woman looked the same, but with a few marks she knew came from her father. Her face had a few lines, but didn't take away from her beauty. He was not a caring person in any way. She watched the woman sit down and cry on the ground. She was probably happy to be from her father, but still sad to be locked up.

The woman looked up at her with tears in her eyes. A small cut on her cheek bleeding slowly. Azula wondered how long she had the cut it looked new. The woman blinked, "Who are you?"

Anger came from deep inside her, from places she had cut of years ago. It had been so long since she had been seen, but she should have known. The Fire Lord moved to the bars of the cage and sighed smiling, "A shame,"

The woman took a deep breath and looked at her with narrow eyes, "Shame?"

Azula let out a deep laugh and then smiled at the woman, "You don't even know your own daughter, Ursa or should I say Mother, "


End file.
